Rise of the Kingdom Keepers
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Finn knew what to expect in life. Go to school during the day, make sure that he was firmly locked up by the time the sun sets. All that changes when he suddenly is picked, along with four others that he has never met before, to save the entire world from the creatures that rule the night. Equipped with a magic sword and high tech shield, can he lead them to battle?Orisearthdoomed?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Meet Lawrence Finnegan Whitman…

_In a world where the line between fantasy and reality is blurred, danger lurks around every corner. Every night when the sun sets and the moon rises, many lights are light up and homes locked tight to keep the creatures of the night at bay. However it wasn't always like this. It used to be that there were great warriors that fought valiantly to keep the creatures at bay. When they passed away, their items were lost to myth._

_ One of the warriors left a prophesy to give everyone hope that they might be saved once again. __**Five Keepers shall rise up in the Kingdom. A sorcerer, an archer, a great sentry, a strategist, and last but not least…a leader. These five will not only find the lost items but will be the only ones to be able to control them. They will alone bring back the Light…**_

_Thousands of years have passed since then, and the much anticipated Keepers never showed up. Finally, the prophesy was labeled as part of the myth…as well as the great warriors of the past…_

~Now-A-Days~

Lawrence Finnegan Whitman glared, I mean stared, at his younger sister, his arms crossed with annoyance. Elizabeth Anna Whitman is literally just a feminine version of her older brother, though with much longer hair…and the better grades. Elizabeth scoffed as she shifted slightly. "You're not the boss of me. Now let me pass Finn!"

"No. Too close to sunset. Do you want to be attacked by a broom…or a wraith?" Finn pointed out the time, as well as the fact it was indeed close to sunset.

"Dad!" Elizabeth hollered as she stormed off to bring her case up to their impassive father.

Finn considered going after her, before remembering that their mother, who was the real person in charge in their family, should be with him discussing the bills right about now. Shaking his head, he walked up the stairs to the second floor of their home, slipping into his bedroom. He was her older brother; it was his job to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid that might end up with her being dead…like going out so close to sunset when the entire town would be placed under lockdown.

Finn plopped down in front of his computer, turning it on. As he waited for it to power up, he pulled his favorite comic book, one based off of the myth of the great warriors that supposedly used to protect the people from the creatures. Flipping through it, he paused when he came to the page about the so called prophesy. A frown crossed his features as he read through it once more, double checking what it said.

"Doesn't even make sense. I mean… how hidden are these items if only five people can find them." Finn glanced out his window to the darkening sky, his brow furrowing. Like everyone else in the world, he was obsessed with the myth about the Keepers. Many said that since it was just a myth, that someone should write a story about the Keepers. Finn felt like while that _did_ made sense, the name was wrong. The prophesy mentioned a Kingdom, even though with how many countries there were in the world…it could be just about any of them. or it could be fretting over nothing and the Kingdom part didn't mean anything.

Finn turned to pay attention to his computer when he heard it…a scratching sound right outside his window. The hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, he spun around to find himself looking at…something. He blinked slowly, before rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Nope. It was still there. A _flying_ fish that was using its tail fin to scratch at his window. The fish had blue and silver scales, and looked similar to gold fish…and he couldn't see how it was flying at all. Confused he stared at the fish for the longest time, when he noticed something reaching for it greedily. A wraith. A cry of alarm tore from him as he launched forward, slamming the palm of his hand against the cool glass of the window. Fumbling with the latch, and ignoring all common sense that told him to leave it be, he attempted to reach the mysterious fish. The fish turned as if surprised that he was trying to save it…then it suddenly and with no warning slipped through the glass as if it weren't there at all.

Finn froze as he stared at the fish in front of him. "What just happened…?"

Swimming through the air as if it were second nature, the fish settled on his computer. Immediately the lights in his room, which were extremely bright to keep the creatures at bay, began to flicker…turning into an eerie soft blue glow. A hologram of an elderly man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and tan khakis popped up on his desk, a blue glow surrounding it. "This is a recording for whoever it is that has found this item. For that is what the fish is, the first Item from the Prophesy. For you see, I was the one that wrote it. I, Wayne Kresky, am the leader of the Imagineers, Guardians of the Kingdom. Not an actual Kingdom mind you, no this one…more magical. The creatures that haunt and hunt our people every night are from this Kingdom. We are not however; strong enough to keep them at bay. Thus the items. They have been programmed to locate teenagers that are willing to keep complete strangers safe from harm. I have decided that this new, elite team will be called the Kingdom Keepers. You, young Finn Whitman, have been chosen to be the leader of this team. Everything you need for protection against this task is inside of your Item. The keywords that you need to know, that all of you need to know are **DHI** and **Return**. Good luck." The hologram flickered off, everything immediately resuming back to normal.

Finn could feel panic rise up as he stared at his desk where the hologram used to be at. "What just happened?" The first word that the crazy old man had given him suddenly flashed across his mind. "What does DHI mean?" No sooner had those words escaped his mouth, than the fish suddenly rammed into his chest. Finn doubled over, closing his eyes as warmth flooded him…near scalding warmth. After awhile, his body temperature went back to normal, so he slowly straightened up, opening his eyes. His simple everyday outfit had changed into something out of a sci-fi movie.

It was a jumpsuit that appeared to be made out of some sort of bendable silver metal, with almost glowing blue fabric peeking out from underneath. He spotted a sleek looking gun resting in a holster halfway down his left leg, as well as a small pouch slightly higher up on his right leg. He held his hands out in front of him to see that they were covered in the same material as the rest of him; his right wrist had a small gold colored….watch? He wasn't too sure what it was. Lifting his hands up even higher, he felt his head to find that he was wearing a sleek helmet that had a single horn that curved upwards, though he quickly noted that it didn't cover his ears.

Just then there was a loud knock on his door, followed by his mother's voice calling through the door. "Finn? Dinner's ready. Come on down as soon as possible."

Finn felt panic bubble up as he looked down at the silver metal boots that covered his feet. "Um…actually I don't feel too good. Think I'll just go to bed early." Finn felt ill speaking the lie…but he couldn't let his mother see him like this!

"Ok…if you say so." He could hear her footsteps heading back down the hall to the stairs.

"Now what do I do.?" Finn muttered questioningly under his breath. "Ok little fishie…you can turn me back to normal now." Finn spoke up a little louder, as if hoping that the fish, which has now disappeared, would hear his plea and turn his clothes back to normal.

Nothing happened. Frustrated, he walked over to his window, placing his hand on the cool glass…only to yelp in surprise when his hand went _through _the glass. Swallowing hard, he glanced back at his bedroom door. Figuring that no one will be coming any time soon to check on him, he carefully stepped through the glass….and promptly fell from his second story window to the lawn down below. Groaning, he started to sit up…when he remembered that it was now night, and there was a wraith right outside his window. Panic began to rise up again as he scrambled to his feet, suddenly wondering what he was supposed to do.

As if to answer his question, a holoscreen appeared in front of his face. It showed Wayne Kresky again. "Hello. This is your Instruction manual for your suit. According to the readings I am picking up…you have the FISH Item. If you look to your left leg, you will find a stun blaster. All Items have this. Now then to activate your stun blaster you must pull it out of its holster and flip the switch to the on position."

Finn fumbled as he tried to blindly grab the stun blaster, figuring that it couldn't be too much different than using a water gun. Yanking it out, he felt it for the switch, the holoscreen completely blocked his line of view, finding it he snapped it into position. Raising it above his head, he fired at the wraith. An angry screech escaped the wraith, before it dived at him.

"Do not use the stun blaster on wraiths. It will not work on them." Wayne calmly stated.

"Oh! Now you tell me!" Finn yelled as he shoved it back into its holster and took off running.

**A/N: Done! Ok, I was gonna have a little bit more…but it's getting long so I'm gonna cut it off here and continue it in the next chapter. *winces* Yeah, not used to this happening. In case you didn't catch on, this is an AU of the books. And we're combing magic, and technology big time here. I also changed what the prophesy labeled Maybeck as like, five times. Hopefully this time it'll stay. Don't worry, they will stay, eventually, meet Wayne and Wanda. Cause I like her. Also, Jess and Amanda will be in here as well, their roles are of yet undetermined. Please let me know how you think about it! (Politely)**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Say Hello to the Team…

Finn dodged behind a wall, his breath coming out in great big gasps. This really wasn't good. If he was going to get suck into this…he would appreciate having the recording know when to give information to him and have perfect timing! Bending over, he placed his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths as he tried to still his wildly beating heart. "Wayne…I would really like to know what all I have here in my arsenal!"

The hologram recording smiled at me, before speaking up again. "Now then if you look to your right leg you will find containment disks to hold the Overtakers prisoners in."

"That's good to know…what about more weaponry?" Finn muttered under his breath, wishing he could strangle the hologram.

"According to my scans, the information that the FISH picked up from your computer, you will make for the best leader out of the entire entire group. Look to your left hip to find your sword."

Startled, Finn looked down to see that there was indeed a long sword sheathed at his left hip. A frown crossed his features as he wondered how that got there without him noticing it with his earlier inspection. Shaking his head, he pulled it out, weighing it in his hand.

"You will find that this will work against wraiths. As leader, you also have a force field which uses your voice to operate. On your right wrist you will find something that looks like a gold watch. It is not a watch…sort of. It can tell time. However, it also is a tracker, comlink, and GPS. By GPS I mean a map to use as a reference point. All Kingdom Keepers have these as well." There was a pause, as if the crazy old man that was behind the recording was thinking through something. Looking up at Finn suddenly, he spoke again, a happy chirpy tone entering his voice. "You now know everything you need to know. I can rest in peace knowing that the fate of the entire world is in your inexperienced hands."

The hologram then flickered off suddenly. Finn vaguely wondered if that last sentence was supposed to make him feel capable or not. If so it failed miserably. "Couldn't have hurt him to say capable hands?" Finn muttered under his breath as he shoved his sword back into its sheath.

Finn glanced around, trying to gauge how far he had run just now when fleeing from the wraith. He appeared to be near his best friend's, Dillard Cole, home. Sticking close to the shadows so as to remain, hopefully, out of the wraiths sight, he inched his way down the street back in the direction he knew was his own home.

He had made it onto his own street, when it happened. He tripped over a trashcan, knocking it over with a loud bang. Scrambling, he straightened it out, glancing over his shoulder to see six wraiths flying straight at him. "Oh come on!" He broke at a sprint once again, his hand darting to the hilt of his sword. He vaguely wondered what his folks would say if he asked to take fencing lessons.

A wraith nearly caught up with him, forcing him to dodge the clammy hand that was reaching towards him. Finn gulped as he corrected his thought process. If he survived long enough to ask them. Whack! Finn groaned as he sat up, rubbing his forehead…which despite the fact he was wearing a helmet felt as if it now sported a new goose-egg sized bump. Finn gritted his teeth together as he noticed that the wraiths were much closer…and his house was right there! Just across the street from him.

Finn fumbled with the sword, thinking maybe he could wave it around in the air like crazy and cross his fingers that they would back off enough for him to figure out how to get back in his house... without them getting in too. As if reading his mind, there was a loud bang as something exploded right above the wraiths. Screeching angrily, they fled from the scene, leaving Finn alone again. Swallowing hard, he started to inch his way towards his house, when a new voice spoke up from behind him.

"Welcome to the team. Did Wayne tell you what your role is? Or did he leave that up to you to figure out?" Finn turned around to see a red head boy about his age that he had never met before leaning against the wall behind him. The newcomer was wearing the same suit that Finn was wearing, though he had vials and extra pouches hanging from his waist and arms. "I'm the sorcerer. More like chemist really. The explosion was just some compact nitrogen in a glass orb that I heated up before throwing it in the air. It exploded right where I wanted it to."

"You have great timing too. Uh, my name is Finn and I was um, told I'm the leader…" Finn scratched the back of his neck, suddenly worried about how this teen will take the news.

"About time you joined us. Name's Philby." Philby held his hand out to shake. "Come on. If you like I can show you were we've been meeting up."

"Thanks. Wait…what do you mean by _we_?" Finn frowned, confused by the way Philby was referring to others.

"That's just the thing…you're the last one to get your item. Come on. This way!" Philby stepped ducked back into the alleyway. "Maybe you can help us finally figure out how to get out and in our homes after sundown without letting the enemy in."

"Wait? Didn't you all just stepped through the wall the first time?" Finn asked as he followed his new teammate to meet the rest of his teammates.

"You stepped through the wall!?" Philby froze, his foot resting on a fire escape rung.

"Um…yeah?" Finn blinked, suddenly wondering if he was missing something here.

"We need to get you back to the others…pronto." Philby began to climb up the fire escape route.

Finn shrugged before following him. This had to be the way to this hideout, right?

…

"Everyone! Say hello to our new leader…Finn!" Philby called out to the abandoned warehouse, before there was a flicker of movement.

"Great…another white kid." A large African American boy lumbered into view.

Finn paled as he noticed that he had a large war hammer slung across his right shoulder. "Umm….hi there."

Philby slapped the taller boy on the arm. "This is Maybeck, our sentry."

"Come on…I'll introduce you to everyone." Philby dragged Finn further into the room. Lifting a hand up, he pointed to a gorgeous blonde that was hanging upside down from the railing that marked the edge of the old beat up catwalk. "That is Charlene, our archer." Finn noted the quiver full of arrows and the bow slung across her back. Philby dragged him over to where another girl, this one a brunette, was working with her GPS function on her gold watch. Finn tried his best not to pale upon seeing the army's worth of daggers and throwing knifes that covered her suit. "And this is our strategist, Willa."

"What's up?" Willa held her hand out for him to shake, a smile on her face.

"I'm doing good. Ok, I'm sorry…but I don't recognize any of you." Finn turned to face Philby.

Philby shrugged as he sat down on a dusty crate. "From what we can tell…none of us attend the same school. Maybe that was done on purpose."

"Great…so tell me what you know so far." Finn decided that he probably should act like the leader since the Item decided that he was the one that was supposed to be the leader.

**A/N: Done! Thank you Brianna Rucks for favoriting…now if I can just get a few reviews and follows… yeah. Probably won't happen anytime soon. But you all do like this AU right? I'm not getting any thumbs downs out there?**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Falling Asleep in Class is Easy. All you have to do is…Zzzzz

Finn blinked rapidly, trying to stop his eyes from sliding shut against his will. Dill, full name of Dillard Cole, and Finn's best friend, shot a concerned look in his direction, before picking his pencil up and poking him hard in the ribs.

"Did you not go to bed early last or something?" Dill hissed, leaning forward in concern.

Finn shook his head, knowing that if he spoke, he will reveal that he was actually outside of his house with four others discussing ways to learn how to control their new powers slash trying to figure out how in the world did Finn walk through his bedroom wall?!, up until midnight. Mr. Richardson, their teacher for this hour, turned suddenly to face them. "Do you have something you would like to share with the class? Mr. Cole? Mr. Whitman?"

Finn shook his head fervently, as did Dill. As soon as the pompous teacher turned his back, Finn stifled a rather large yawn. Dill poked him again, but this time Finn didn't really felt anything. Eyes sliding close, Finn's head dropped to his desk as sleep overpowered him.

_He was standing in the middle of a street. A glowing castle stood not that far from him. The rest of the team, as well as two girls that he most definitely did not recognize, stood with them. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed what could only be Wayne in person. A shiver went down his spine as he turned to look down the road._

_"They're coming." Wayne spoke solemnly, as if that made perfect sense._

_Everyone shifted uncomfortably; as if they were afraid of whomever it was that was coming. Finn noticed this and promptly responded. "We solved the riddle of the Stonecutter's Quill. We have the advantage. The most powerful weapon in the entire universe is right here in my hand." Finn started to raise his hand up to show off whatever it was that he was holding…_

**_Brrring! Brrrring!_** The school bell went off, jerking Finn awake. Mr. Richardson glared at him, clearly not impressed with his ability to sleep through his lesson. "Mr. Whitman…I will be seeing you in detention!"

"Yes sir." Finn muttered under his breath as he collected his things. He must be getting the whole Kingdom Keeper thing stuck on his mind or something. As he thought this, he unzipped his backpack to dump his stuff in there…and immediately found himself having to stop the Fish from swimming out to explore the school. He wasn't sure how to explain about the flying blue and silver goldfish to anyone just yet. Zipping his bag shut, he shouldered it and began to weave through his schoolmates towards the gym.

Once there, he ducked into the gym's boy's locker room and changed into his gym uniform. Stepping back out, he noticed the coach speaking with what looked like a new student. Finn walked over to where he normally waited for Dill, who also had P.E. at this time of day. No surprise, Dill joined him just as the tardy bell rang loudly, piercing the air.

The coach turned to face them, blowing his whistle. "Alrighty! Listen up kids! We've got ourselves a new student, everyone give a warm welcome to Amanda Lockhart!" He then stepped to the side to gesture to the new girl.

Finn instantly forgot how to breathe. Right there, standing in front of him in real life was one of the mystery girls from his dream. And she was a thousand times more beautiful in real life than she had been in the dream. Amanda smiled warmly at them, tucking a loose strand of hair back. "Hi." She gave a small, uncertain wave.

Finn wondered if this was what it felt like to die…happy at least. Dill suddenly elbowed him, his right eyebrow shooting upwards. "Dude…you look like you just saw a ghost!"

Finn frowned, suddenly wondering if perhaps he just did. Why else would someone from a random nonsensical dream he just had would appear right in front of him in real life? Shaking his head, he turned to face Dill. "Come on…let's warm up."

~After School Detention~

Finn paused, taping his pencil against the desk he was sitting at. He only had two more pages of math homework left…then he would be done for the day. Rolling his shoulders to relieve some tension, he glanced over at the clock that was ticking excruciatingly slowly above the doorway.

Mrs. Nash coughed loudly, to signal that she had noticed the slight movement from Finn. Finn ducked his head, noting that he would need to find some sort of cover story for his parents on why he was late from coming home after school. Perhaps… the door swung open, and an oddly dressed woman that he had never met before stuck her head into the room. "Excuse me but I am doing a news report on the effects detention has on the students…may I borrow a few to question?" She shifted her weight slightly, the strangest part of her getup, an odd khaki colored tote bag with what looked like several antique pins pinned to the fabric handle, slipping just slightly. "Well?"

Mrs. Nash sighed loudly, her clear disapproval on her face. "Fine! Thomas; go with her. You can start off the interviews."

A large boy that was sitting near the back of the room leapt to his feet and basically ran out the door. The odd lady glanced at him, before causally turning to face Mrs. Nash. "I'm gonna need to interview someone that rarely gets detention too. Gotta keep the boss happy." With that, she disappeared out into the hallway.

Mrs. Nash grumbled under her breath as she began to type away at the computer. "No one leaves their desks unless I say so!"

Finn rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his homework. A few minutes later, Thomas came back in and Sarah Lee was sent out to get interviewed. Finn glanced at the clock, noting the time left…and how long he figured each interview was. Sarah Lee most likely will spend the rest of detention in the interview.

Sure enough, the bell rang to signal the end of detention the same time that Sarah Lee came back in. The lady frowned, consulting the notes on her tablet. Finn ignored her as he lifted his backpack up, slinging it over his shoulder. Immediately, she looked up, pointing a finger at him. "May I interview you real quick before you head home…Finn?"

Finn sucked in a breath as all color faded from his face. He has never met this lady before, so how did she know his name? Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he turned to face her. "Mrs. Nash?" Hope briefly fluttered in his stomach; perhaps the strict teacher will come to his rescue?

"If she wants to interview, I don't see why not." She was already shoving everything into an ugly black briefcase that she used.

Finn turned to face the lady, feeling as if his feet were turning to lead. He rather have to talk to his mother about why he broke the no food in his bedroom rule again than sit down and answer question for a lady that he didn't know that apparently did know him.

"Want to do it here or…"

"I have a room set up across the hall. Guarantees privacy that way." She walked briskly down the hall, as if she has done this a thousand times a day.

Finn hurried after her, watching as she ducked…into the janitorial closet? Shaking his head, he followed her into it. Surprisingly enough, the closet, despite looking pitifully small on the outside, was big enough to hold a small classroom…and was set up as one with the supplies neatly lining the shelves against the back wall. She was already sitting down at one of the desks, glancing about the place as if she were frightened about something bad happening. Finn made to sit down three desks down from her, only for her to point to the door. "Close the door. I don't want eavesdroppers."

"Pretty sure you're the only one doing a report on the effects of detention. No one is going to try to copy your work." Finn couldn't understand her paranoia. Still, he closed the door before taking his seat.

Taking a deep breath, she laced her fingers together. "I am not a news reporter. My name is Wanda…Wayne of the Imagineers is my father." Finn froze, staring at the lady in front of him. Suddenly, he realized what it was that she was going to next, without her saying anything. "You have the Fish Item."

**A/N: Yeah…I'll just leave it here for now. Another thing… in case you haven't noticed…I only update this story (technically all my stories but I am having issues about this with this particular one…) if I get the memo that people like this! Which means, favorites, follows and _REVIEWS_! This would be getting updated a lot more frequently if I knew people like it!**

**Today's update goes to SilverComet101 for favoriting this! I would have updated earlier but I am pretty sure that I did not get an email message about that happening. Good thing I was looking at the statics and noticed that it said two favorites instead of one. And hey! Wanda and Amanda in the same chapter!**

**I noticed that in the later books that Finn begins to show signs of being a Fairly, like a really powerful one… so I gave him the same powers already that show up in the later books. Meaning, super speed, superstrength, and visions. Obviously this vision had more details in it. (In case you're wondering, the other 'mystery girl' is Jess) I mainly threw it in there so as to alert Finn to the fact that Wayne is still alive and they need two more allies.**

**_Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!_**

**SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Might be a Trap…or Not

"He's still alive…isn't he?" Finn took a deep, calming breath, trying to control his pounding heart.

Wanda peered in pure surprise at the teen. "Yes… there is an old abandoned warehouse down by the docks. It has the letters KK graffitied onto it on the left side. We have set up a portal between this realm and the Kingdom there." She smiled tightly, pressing her fingertips together. "Dad wants all of you to go meet him. You will appear in the Town square once there, go straight to the fire station. He will be waiting for you in the apartment at the top."

"All of us?" Finn felt like confirming that he was hearing this correctly. The Fish flew out of his bag, hovering over his shoulder as it looked at Wanda. He decided that since she didn't bat an eye at the sight of a glowing, flying goldfish, that she was telling the truth.

"Yes. Can you do that?" She sounded strained, as if something else was bothering her.

"I'll see. How soon do you need the Keepers there?" Finn swallowed hard, nerves leaping through his veins. Wanda was an adult… she shouldn't need a group of teens to do her families job. At least he presumed that it was a family tradition to be an Imagineer.

"As soon as you believe that you're ready." She glanced at her watch, before standing abruptly. "I have to go now. Remember… old warehouse with the letters KK on the left side over by the docks. Do not forget that young man."

"I won't." Finn stood up, his legs shaking for some reason. "Tell him that we're coming."

"Good."

Finn watched as she left the room, the second that she was gone, he collapsed back down, sweat beading his forehead. What made him so special that he was picked to be the leader…for that matter why was he picked to be a Kingdom Keeper in the first place!?

After shoving the Fish back into his bag, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and slipped out….and immediately slammed into a pale looking Dill. "What was that about the Kingdom Keepers? And what do you have to do with them? I thought they don't exist!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Finn snagged his best friend by the arm, dragging him back into the janitorial closet. Annoyingly enough, it was only a janitorial closet; there were no desks or chairs. Closing the door, he faced his best friend. "Dill…you can't tell anyone this…ok? Its top secret."

"Ok…what's top secret exactly?" Dill knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

Finn took a deep breath to brace himself for however it is that Dill will react to what he was about to say. "The Kingdom Keepers aren't just legends that were supposed to show up and save the day…they're real. And I'm sort of their leader…" Dill gave a nervous laugh, right before he fainted. "Well, he took that better than I thought he would."

~That Night at the Abandoned Factory~

"You have to be kidding me. That and how will we know if we're ready?" Philby snapped, arms crossed across his chest as he stared down Finn.

Finn shrugged, glancing around the small group. "I have no idea. Willa? When do you suggest we head out to find him?"

Willa frowned, glancing down at her detailed map. "Maybe if we send a few there to scout this out…make sure that it isn't a trap."

"Ok…I am not sending anyone that doesn't volunteer for this though. Any takers?" Finn glanced around, not at all surprised to see that the others were hesitating.

Charlene sighed as she stepped forward. "If it's a trap, you might need someone that can attack from long distances. I'm your archer. I'll go."

Philby coughed, taking a step forward as well. "I might be able to figure out a chemical reaction that can get us out of there quickly if needed. I will go just in case."

Finn rubbed his hand over his face, a single thought crossing his mind. "She came to me…so I better go in case they won't show themselves unless I'm there."

"That just leaves two of us here." Maybeck pointed out, annoyance flashing across his face.

"I know. But the prophecy says five Kingdom Keepers…not an army of us. Keep your coms open. We'll call if we need backup." Finn felt weird calling the shots like this…but it had to happen. He was the destined leader of the Kingdom Keepers. He just really hoped that he wouldn't mix up so badly that Wayne will end up regretting making him the leader.

….

Charlene slipped next to Finn; giving him a curt nod of her head. "It looks clean. At least it matches what Wanda told you. The letters KK are on the left side. Should we go in?"

Finn curled his fingers around his sword hilt, biting his bottom lip. "Yeah…let's go. I want you to stay on your guard though. We don't know what is going on in there."

With that, he stood up and walked across the empty, dark dock to the warehouse. Pushing the door open, he immediately wished that his Item came with a flashlight. "Note to self, a flashlight would be nice about now. It's pitch dark in…"

**"Kingdom Keepers Authorized Only Beyond This Point. Please Prepare To Be Teleported." **A deep mechanical voice boomed out suddenly, causing Finn and his two companions to jump into the air.

Which would be fine…except that their feet didn't touch solid ground. A giant portal had opened up underneath their feet when they had jumped, making it so that they fell straight through the ground. Finn squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounding loudly in his ear. Maybe this was a bad idea….like a really really bad idea.

The thought had barely crossed his mind, when he suddenly slammed hard into concrete. Snapping his eyes open, he found himself laying down on the concrete sidewalk of an empty street. A giant statue of a man holding hands with a large mouse loomed over him. Rolling over, he scrambled to his feet. "Whoa…" A large castle in the distance caught his attention, eliciting the single word from his lips.

Philby tapped him on the shoulder, turning him around to see a single firehouse standing across the street. "Upstairs apartment right?"

"Yeah… upstairs." Finn sucked in a breath, amazed by the cleanliness of the town square.

Charlene started forward, her feet silent as she crept forward. "If this is where the Overtakers are coming from, we need to be extra stealthy to get there. I'll go first. Finn, you come next once I'm safely inside. Philby, you bring up the rear."

"Be careful Charlene." Finn felt lousy warning her to be careful, when they already knew that there was a potential for them to be in danger. Charlene flashed a smile at him, before darting across the street. Once she was inside, Finn hurried after her.

Slipping into the empty, oddly quiet, firehouse, he scanned for a way upstairs. "There. Those stairs should take us upstairs."

"One step head I see. I'll go first this time. Charlene, take the rear." Philby closed the door behind him, eyeing the stairs that Finn had pointed out.

Philby began to climb the stairs, Finn quickly following behind him. Noticing that there was a turn up ahead, Philby signaled for Finn to stay behind. A minute later, he disappeared around the corner….

"All clear! Wayne really is up here!" Philby called down to them, causing the two teens to run the rest of the way to the top.

Bursting into a small living room, where Wayne was sitting calmly on a couch. Upon seeing that Charlene closed the door behind her, he frowned. "There's supposed to be five of you."

Finn shifted uncomfortably as he glanced at the others in hope that they'll do the explaining. No such luck. "There is. But we weren't sure if this was a trap or not, so we're the scouting party to make sure it is safe."

Wayne chuckled, mirth dancing in his eyes. "When Wanda told me that the leader that the Fish Item choice was a child, I was rather concerned about how well you could actually lead the others. And yet, these two are children as well….and is it safe me to guess that the other two are children?"

Finn nodded, trying to wrap his head around the fact that apparently children stepping in as the Kingdom Keepers was not the plan. "Why were we chosen then?"

"I have no idea. What exactly happened when you found the Items?" Wayne placed his hands on his knees, leaning forward as if they were about to tell interesting stories.

Finn shrugged, still not sure about this. "It just appeared right outside my bedroom window one night. After a minute, after I tried to save it from a wraith, it phased through my window and…I don't know. I think it hacked my computer and read my personal files. Then it showed me a hologram of you which told me that I was the new leader of the Kingdom Keepers."

"Same here…only it said that I was the sorcerer." Philby piped up.

"Same. Only archer." Charlene nodded; a thoughtful expression on her face. "If it was the same for us, then chances are that it will be the same for the others."

Wayne shook his head, confusion crossing his features. "Impossible. Each one was hidden away in a ruin that was filled to the brim with deadly booby traps. I had believed that anyone that could survive and reach the Items would be able to handle the pressures of protecting the world from the Overtakers." He paused, a frown crossing his features. "Also, they weren't programmed to phase through solid materials."

The three teens glanced at each other in surprise, before turning to face him. "If you didn't program them to do any of that…then who did and why us?"

**A/N: Done! Ok, I was going to go till the next night when all of them go visit Wayne and he gives them the riddle to the Stonecutter's Quill, but that will be way too long. So we're gonna end it here with a mystery! (Don't worry, I already know the answer to it!) Someone messed with the Items so that they'll pick five teens instead of five adults. Then again, as Wayne will quickly discover….these ain't your normal teens that the Items selected. Just…stay on their good side, alright?**

**Also: this chapter is thanks to Disneycharactersarereal! Thank you for Favoriting! Now can people please review? I really really appreciate it!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Pirates and Riddles...

"My aunt is gonna be super confused if we keep this up. I'm exhausted!" Maybeck grumbled as he rolled his shoulders. It was the next night and all of them were headed to the firehouse to meet with Wayne.

Finn rubbed his face, not exactly sure how to rebuke Maybeck when he agreed with him. Sneaking out past dark and not getting to bed till close to midnight, if they were lucky, for the past two nights was taking a toll on him as well. "We've got to keep going. Come on. We know where the warehouse is at. We need to get in there to get into the Kingdom."

Willa tapped her fingers against her leg, a frown crossing her features. "I'm not too sure about this. I mean, yeah. Last night wasn't a trap...but that doesn't mean tonight will be the same. We really need to stay on our toes."

Philby tilted his head, understanding flashing across his features. "Willa's right. We don't know everything that is going on down there. For all we know, there could be pirates down there!"

Charlene gave him a look, one eyebrow shooting upwards. "Um, pretty sure we only have to deal with brooms and wraiths. I mean, have you ever seen pirates wandering around at night?"

"No...but that doesn't mean that they don't exist in the Kingdom!" Philby protested as the group arrived at the warehouse.

Finn shook his head as he shoved open the door. "Let's just go. We don't have all da...night."

...

As it was, knowing how the portal works made it so that he actually could brace himself to crash into the concrete sidewalk. What it didn't prepare himself for was the pirates stealing what looked like spaceships...with lasers. Working lasers if the pain in his arm was anything to go by. "Note to self... It's safer back home than here at night!" Finn hissed as he pressed a hand against his now burning flesh.

Philby was fumbling with his things, trying to figure out a way to ease Finn's pain from the burn mark. Maybeck snorted as he slammed his hammer into one of the spaceships, destroying its laser rather effectively. "You do know that laser burn looks like a cigarette burn...right?"

Finn groaned at that, not too impressed with him. "Maybeck! Not helpi...watch out!" Finn flicked his blaster out, blasting a pirate right in the chest.

Maybeck nodded, a grunt of thanks escaping him, before he threw himself back into the battle. Willa took a step back, worry creasing her brow. "We need to get to Wayne. Anyone got any ideas?"

"You're the strategist!" Finn yelled as he dodged some more lasers.

Willa shot him a withering look, clearly not impressed. "You're supposed to be the leader!"

Charlene flipped down next to them, annoyance flaring up in her eyes. "Guys... we're all new at this. Obviously we didn't get enough instruction before being tossed out to stop these Overtakers. We've got to learn how to work together! Which means no running off on our own, Maybeck!"

Finn gulped, realizing that she had a point. They were kids with no idea on what they were doing. "We need to get to Wayne. And I think I've got a vague idea on how to do it..."

...

"Next time...I'm coming up with the plan!" Willa muttered as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"I didn't say it was a good plan..." Finn rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed that his first official night as the leader of the Kingdom Keepers was not going super swell.

Maybeck shook his head as he moved further into the room. "Run for the hills? That wasn't a plan!"

"Hmm, without any training that actually was the smart move to make." Wayne spoke up from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Wayne!" Finn vaguely wondered why they all sounded surprised when they knew he was going to be there.

Wayne nodded as he scanned the five of them. "Good. You're all here. I can finally tell you about the Riddle of the..."

"Stonecutter's Quill." Finn finished for him, surprised that another aspect of his strange dream was slipping into his real life.

Wayne gave him an odd look, confusion dancing in his eyes. "How did you know that I was going to say that? The Riddle of the Stonecutter's Quill is something that the founder of this Kingdom made up in case of emergency. No one has ever solved it before... I should know. I have tried multiple times before."

Finn swallowed hard as he recalled the dream to his mind. "Yesterday, I had fallen asleep in math class. I had a dream where we were here, in this Kingdom, standing together with two others...we were waiting for something and all of you were petrified. I mentioned the Riddle of the Stonecutter's Quill. Said that the most powerful weapon was in my hands...but I woke up before I could see what it was."

Charlene spoke up, confusion edging her voice. "But what made you realize that he was going to tell us about that? It could be any riddle that he was going to tell us!"

Finn scratched the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very nervous. "You remember how I said that there were two extras with us? One of them showed up in my P.E. class. Just moved to town."

"That's not creepy at all." They spoke in unison, looking crept out that Finn had dreamt about this particular riddle. Philby turned to face Wayne, clearing his throat. "Can you tell us the riddle now, please?"

Wayne gave a slow nod, before clearing his throat. "It isn't much of a riddle, more like a story. Here it goes: It was a hot, sweltering day, and the stoncutter balanced on his haunches, chisel and hammer in hand, streams of sweat running down his back as he broke bits of rock away from the base of a wall of stone. It was hard, blistering work, and it felt like the sun had no mercy on him.

'How wonderful it must be to have the power of the sun,' he thought. 'If I were the sun, no one would resist me! I wish I were the sun!'

In an instant, he found himself looking down on the earth, beating on it with his heat and energy. He was the sun, and he liked the way he touched everything and everyone bellow him without mercy. In his presence, people would be thirsty, they would be hot, and they would always know that he was there.

Suddenly, he realized that there was something impeding him. He could not touch the earth with his power. He looked down and saw that a cloud had interposed itself between him and the earth.

'Hmm,' he thought. 'In spite of my great power, there is something that thwarts me. Surely this cloud is mightier than I am. I wish I were the cloud!'

And in an instant, he found he was the cloud, and he could block the sun all day long. What's more, he could rain on those below him, bring cold, eroding buildings, drowning what he pleased. Surely there was nothing more powerful than he was now!

But he felt himself being swayed, and quite without his consent, he was being pushed and he couldn't resist the movement. He found that the wind was blowing him to the side, and he saw that because he could not defy it, it was mightier than him. 'How I wish I were the wind!' he thought.

And he was. Where he blew, huge trees bent. He could push great walls of water where he pleased. He could topple the tallest, most majestic buildings. Surely he was all-powerful now.

But as he swept across the world, he came across something that stopped him. He looked and realized that the mountain before him could not be penetrated. As hard as he might blow against it, he could not push it to the side. 'Look how it resists me!' he thought. 'Surely this mountain is mightier than me. I wish I were the mountain!'

And he was. He sat, imperial and bold, tall and proud, bolted to the earth, and he knew that there was nothing in all the world that could move him, could destroy him, or could overcome him. He was the mightiest thing of all. But then he realized something. From somewhere far below, he was being reduced. He was being destroyed-torn apart- quite against his wishes, and he could do nothing about it. What is there mightier than a mountain? Not the sun, the cloud, or the wind...what could it be?

With great effort, he looked down, and there, far below, at his very base... he saw a stonecutter." Wayne paused, looking each one of them in the eye.

**A/N: Done! The Riddle is from Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark, pages 111-113. And Finn and the others are crept out by Finn's dream from two chapters ago. Oh well. Also, who all realized that Philby and Charlene jinxed them about the pirates? Let's move onto responding to reviews!**

***crickets chirp* Or not. Come on guys...please send in reviews! I don't bite! Honest!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Search Begins...

"So...we need to figure out how this story, that by the way not once mentions a quill, can save the entire world?" Finn questioned Wayne, one eyebrow shooting upwards.

"Yes."

Philby groaned as he ran a hand down his face. "That's it. We're doomed. How are we supposed to do this?"

Wayne shrugged, looking him straight in the eye. "That is up to you five. Perhaps... no it's a long stretch."

Willa tapped a finger, a hint of desperation in her voice. "Long stretch or not, if you think you have an idea on where to begin, tell us."

Wayne took a deep breath, before speaking quickly. "The Kingdom is designed like an amusement park. There are all kinds of rides and attractions, none of which as been used since we were forced to severe our connection to the Real World, scattered throughout the land. The riddle specifically mentions the sun, clouds, wind, and a mountain. Everything here has a theme... and there is a list of rides that heavily use those elements. I would not be surprised if he hid this weapon of his in one of these rides."

"Then that's where we'll start." Finn glanced over, to see if anyone will agree with him.

Maybeck groaned as he rolled his eyes skyward. "So...we're gonna go traipsing around a basically abandoned Kingdom to find some weapon and hope we can find it?"

"You got a better idea Maybeck?" Charlene snipped from where she was sitting across from him.

Maybeck shook his head quickly, a frustrated mutter of no escaping him. Finn stretched as he stood up, turning to face Wayne. "Can we have a map of this place...and where's the ride that uses the sun?"

Wayne pointed to the watches that they were wearing. "You already have a map in the watches. As for the first ride, that would be It's a Small World."

Finn nodded, before turning to the others. "We meet back up here tomorrow night at eight o'clock. We need to get back to our beds and get some sleep. Unless I'm the only one that has school in the morning?"

"Yeah... I have a test first thing in the morning." "Can't miss anymore or else my mom's gonna freak." "I already have three different detentions from falling asleep in class...I don't need a fourth." "Ah yes... I have a project due in my Advanced Chemistry class."

Wayne nodded, moving to stand up. "Let me walk you back to the portal."

"It's ok. We've got this." Finn waved a hand at him, dismissing his offer.

...

Finn bit his bottom lip as he stared at the seemingly swimming numbers on the page in front of him. He totally doesn't have this. Why would Mr. Richardson give us a pop quiz this close to the unit test? "Problems Mr. Whitman?"

"No." Finn muttered as he bent over the piece of paper, scribbling down what he hoped was the right answer to the question. Maybe he should have asked Philby to give him a crash course on Algebra... or something, he was too tired to deal with this.

Dill glanced over at him, concern flashing across his features. Finn shook his head mutely at him, signaling that he can't talk right now. Finally, the bell rang. Finn nearly broke his pencil as he scribbled the answer out for the last question, before shoving the paper into Mr. Richardson's waiting hands. Breaking at a sprint, he rushed out the door. Slowing to a brisk walk, he aimed for his locker. Fumbling with the lock, he opened it, reaching inside to pull out his Item. The Fish flew in a low circle, clearly excited to be out. Finn shook his head at it, before speaking in a low voice. "Can you call Sorcerer?" The fish paused, dimming as it connected to the Cat Item. A minute later, it opened its mouth.

**_"Yes?"_**

Finn felt excitement flash through him, a grin crossing his face. "Just checking something. Looks like we can call each other using our Items. Not sure if we can use our actual names or not though. I told it to call Sorcerer."

**_"Well, you got me. So yes, it appears we can communicate using the Items when not transformed. Very good to know. Why were you testing this out precisely?"_**

Finn swallowed, before pointing out the obvious. "We're gonna need to sleep some nights. This way, we can let each other know if for some reason we can't make it. Or alert others if someone decides to go back when we don't have a mission for the night."

**_"Ah yes...that makes sense. We don't want anyone to get captured or worse without anyone knowing...and we definitely don't want to hang around for a long time for someone to show up, that isn't coming. Especially after what happened last night."_**

"Read my mind there, Philby." Finn glanced over to see Dill pointing to his watch. "Got to go. Talk to you later."

**_"Agreed. I will see you tonight Finn."_**

Finn shooed the Fish back into the locker, quickly shutting it and locking the door. "Thanks for keeping an eye out there for me Dill."

"No problem...so what happened last night?" Dill fell in step with him as they started to jog to their next class.

Finn winced, before rolling his sleeves up to show him the burn mark. "Pirates with lasers. And I'm not joking. Apparently the wraiths and the brooms we keep seeing up here are just the easy to defeat minions."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope." Finn pushed the class door open, disappearing inside as he pulled his sleeve back down to hide the injury.

~That Night~

Maybeck craned his neck upwards as he stared at the giant smiling sun that hung far above them. "We're really going in there..."

"Yep. Unless you're scared of dolls." Finn stepped up next to him, nodding to Willa who was rereading the information that she had managed to pull up on her watch for the umpteenth time.

"I'm not scared of a bunch of silly dolls." Maybeck nearly snapped as he glared at Finn.

Philby quickly pushed himself between the two. "Enough. We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves. Let's get going and see if we can't find anything of use in there."

With that said, the five teens carefully made their way into the attraction...

**A/N: Done! So yeah... all that just happened. Next chapter we will see how well things go with the first ride. Now onto reviews!**

**Anonymous (Guest): Thank you! And Your Welcome!**

**Metoqofhearts (Guest): I'm confused... but ok!**

**Jaya4life: It certainly is! Thank you! And I certainly will!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Four: Attack of the Dolls!

Finding one of the boats that was used to carry passengers through the attraction was easy. Filing into it as the ride mysteriously started up on its own was even easier. And that detail made Finn very nervous. "Anyone else getting any second chances here?"

"Thought it was just me." Maybeck muttered as he pulled his war-hammer out of its carrier, nervously eyeing the dolls that were singing about friendship throughout the world.

Willa pulled something up on her watch, scanning it quickly. "They're supposed to sing and dance about friendship. Says here that each room is represents a different culture, kingdom, nation. Whatever word you want to use. The biggest sun is in the Central American room, the Mayan Sun."

"Then that's were we're hea..." Before Finn could semi-confidently finish his sentence, a loud crack rented the air. All five heads snapped backwards to see that the dolls were walking off of their platforms and were marching straight to them. Finn didn't wait, a shout escaping him. "Shield! Now!"

"What shield?!" Philby demanded, even as a blue force field appeared over Finn's arm.

Maybeck gave Finn a withering look, already smashing dolls with his hammer. "Really!? You get a sword _and _a force field!?"

Finn groaned, before yelling at his watch. "Bigger than that! I need it to cover all of us!" The force field responded instantly, growing in size until it covered the top half of the boat. They're relief for halting the progress of the aggressive dolls only lasted until they entered the next room.

With an ear-splintering crack, the bottom of the boat was torn open as the dolls attacked them from underneath. Finn yanked his sword out, stabbing frantically at the dolls. One of them managed to slip past the onslaught of weapons that were slashing frantically at them, sinking its teeth into Philby's leg. Philby yelped as he threw one of his chemical mixes at the doll, turning it into an ice sculpture. "There's too many of them!"

Willa slashed her knife, parrying with a doll that was carrying a small doll sized saber, glancing briefly behind her. "We're about to enter the Central American room!"

Charlene shot an arrow, forcing one of the dolls to retreat, for a second. "Willa! We need a plan here!"

"Why are you yelling at me?!" Willa snapped, kicking another doll squarely in the chin.

"You're the strategist!" Maybeck snarled as he slammed his hammer into another doll.

Finn scrambled backwards, his mind whirling. "Everyone! Stand back to back!" There was a brief threat of the already sinking boat tipping over as they scrambled into position. "There's got to be a way to defeat them! We were chosen for a reason... think!"

Silence fell as they continued battling the relentless dolls. Willa started to hum the song that was playing, and eventually Charlene joined in with the lyrics. Finn found himself humming along as well, noting that the song was simple and way too easy to get stuck in one's head. As he listened to the song, one line popped out at him. _A smile means friendship to everyone. _"Smile."

"What? Have you lost yet? Maybeck questioned him, even as he slammed his hammer down on a doll that was lunging at Philby.

"No!" Finn yelled, before quickly taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Listen to the song. It mentions that a smile means _friendship to everyone. _We have to smile at the dolls!" With that explanation, Finn forced a smile that could almost pass as a grimace onto his face. Immediately the dolls stopped attacking him, and even smiled back.

Grimacing, the others followed suit, smiling broadly at the dolls. As they pulled into the Central American room. Finn scanned the far wall, spotting the sun there...only there were no clues anywhere on it. Frustration surged through him as he stared at the smiling sun, due to how sure he was that the first clue would be there.

* * *

Dill pressed his hands onto Finn's ankles, holding them down as he worked on his sit-ups. "So let me get this straight... the other night you get attacked by pirates with laser guns, and then last night you were attacked by _dolls_?!"

Finn struggled to sit up, glaring at his best friend. "Speak just a little louder. I don't think the entire school heard."

"Sorry." Dill ducked his head, a scowl briefly twisting his features.

Finn allowed himself to fall backwards, the easiest part of doing a sit-up. "We're taking a break tonight. We need our sleep and we need a new game plan. Our current one failed miserly."

Dill hummed, even as soft footsteps approached them. "Hey, Coach says I can join you two for today since my partner is absent."

Finn froze, his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he looked up at Amanda. "Oh...okay..."

Dill rolled his eyes skyward, before nodding to a spot next to him. "Finn's almost done. Then you can help him hold my feet down while I go."

"Okay." Amanda paused, eyeing the two of them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." "Yes."

Amanda snorted, a hand darting up to cover her mouth. "Well? Which is it? Am I interrupting or not?"

Dill shook his head furiously, his expression grim. "You're interrupting but we ain't gonna tell you what it is that you're interrupting."

Finn shook his head at his friend's behavior, even as he spoke over him. "You're not interrupting... I'm the leader of the Kingdom Keepers and last night we had one into some trouble. Dill is just lending his ear to me while I rant about it."

Amanda's expression softened, even as she shifted position, wrapping her arms around her legs. "It's been years since I've last been to the Kingdom. How's it faring? The Overtaker's haven't gotten around to destroying everything yet, right?"

Finn shot upwards with such force that Dill tumbled to the ground. "How... _You've _been to the Kingdom before!?"

"Born there actually. I'm a Fairly." Amanda paused, before taking in a huge breath. "You know...Fairly Human. None of us are over there anymore though. Too dangerous with the Overtakers taking over everything."

**A/N: Done! Hmm... I think Amanda is about to join. The reason why Finn mentioned the Kingdom Keepers to her and her told about that part of himself is because of his dream earlier, so far everything that has happened indicates that the dream most likely is something that will be happening sometime in the future. Amanda was in it aiding the KKs, so that must mean that she needs to know about them so that she can aid them if need be.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Five: A New Ally...?

"What?!" Dill and Finn yelped loudly, only for the P.E. coach to walk over and glare at them. "Behave boys. I expect you to be a good example for Ms. Lockhart here."

"Yes coach." Finn responded before Dill could, shooting his friend a look that made it pretty clear that he probably shouldn't speak up just yet...

The coach nodded once, before leaving them to go check on a group that were slacking off. Finn cleared his throat as he turned to face Amanda again. "Sorry about that. I just... wasn't expecting that. So far, besides the Overtakers, the only people that I've meet that actually have lived there is Wayne and his daughter, Wanda."

"Wayne Kresky? The Imagineer that created the Items for the Kingdom Keepers to find and use?" Amanda's voice sharpened, an edge entering it.

Finn nodded, a smile twitching on his features briefly. "Yeah. He's still there. Let me give you the rundown on what's going on over there and what we're up to." Finn took a deep breath, before leaping into a rather hurried explanation. "Wayne wants us to solve the Riddle of the Stonecutter's Quill. However, when we were looking for a clue over at It's a Small World, the dolls came to life and attacked us and now we have no idea what we're doing. We most definitely didn't see the clue we thought was hidden there."

Dill cut in, impatience edging his voice. "I think that after what happened the last two nights, that maybe you should call it quits. Find someone else to save the world from the Brooms and Wraiths!" Dill hissed loudly.

Amanda stared at him, as if he were crazy, even as Finn shook his head. "We can't. According to Wayne, he had hidden them in underground passageways that were filled with boobytraps, and only someone, presumably an adult, that could get past all of the boobytraps could retrieve the Items and become the Kingdom Keepers." Finn took a deep breath, worry dancing in his eyes. "That didn't happen. The Items _came _to us. We can't give up just yet."

Amanda thoughtfully tapped her finger against her chin, staring at Finn. "Uh, when you put it that way, it almost sounds like there is a greater force than the players at work here..."

The three of them looked at each other in surprise over that revelation for about five seconds. "Nah. That's impossible."

...

Amanda tapped her pencil against the desk, staring blankly ahead of her. Part of her knew that she should pay attention, but her mind was in outerspace right now. Well, at least it wasn't in this dimension. Shaking her head, she pressed her pencil against a piece of paper, finally getting around to writing the answer to the question on the board. _When things get very difficult, what kind of advise can you expect from your parents. _That was way too easy for her. Her mother, before she died, had a saying that she would use whenever Amanda would claim things were too hard for her. Amanda paused, staring at her answer. No way... it couldn't be... and yet, Walt Disney knew what was in style when it came to entertainment. Amanda pulled a loose piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbled a message down for Finn. It was at least a start, better than nothing.

...

Finn was never so glad for school to end. And seeing as he was a teenage boy, that was saying something. Unlocking his locker, he started to pull things out and shove them into his backpack. He most likely would never have noticed a folded piece of paper that had his name on it if it hadn't been for a certain bully. Greg sneered at him as he picked the plain piece of paper up. "What's this here? Someone got a secret admirer?" He sniggered at that, carefully unfolding the note.

Finn felt as if he were paralyzed, certain that this was the end for him. The last thing he needed was a secret admirer... "What! It's just gibberish!" Finn blinked twice, before snatching the note from Greg. Scanning it, a slow smile took over as he read the unsigned message on the paper. He needed to get somewhere safe to contact Philby and Willa with this information...

...

Finn dropped his bag onto the floor, before unzipping it to let the FISH out. "Okay, I need you to call Sorcerer and Strategist."

A minute later, the FISH opened its mouth wide and Philby's voice came through. _"Finn? What's going on? Is something wrong?"_

Finn took a deep breath, before clasping his hands in front of him. "I have a couple of people that know about us, and one of them happens to be from the Kingdom. She gave me a note that has a _wonderful_ suggestion on how we can find the clues on the attractions...if we're right and they're there. When should we meet up and where?"

_"There's a froyo shop near the park, let's meet up there in one hour. I'll contact Charlene, Philby?" _Willa's voice came through this time, her voice eager.

_"I'll get Maybeck. See you all then." _Philby confirmed casually, haphazarding a guess on what it was that Willa wanted.

_"Good."_

Finn smiled wryly at that, before calmly speaking up. "Bye guys, I'll see you all later."

_"Bye Finn!"_ FISH closed its mouth, cutting off the connection with the others.

Finn flopped onto his bed, pulling his homework out. He had work to get done before his parents will let him go meet up with the others.

**A/N: Done! I am soo soo sorry for being so late with this chapter! I just... I couldn't concentrate at all last week! First I had a cousin give a mission report (It's a religious thing... I'm LDS/Mormon), though that was Sunday and didn't really affect my schedule since I try not to update on Sundays, but then my grandfather died and I was gone all day Thursday and most of Friday so that I could attend his funeral. So yeah... that's my excuses for why I didn't work on my stories last week!**

**I hope you all liked this little snippit! Um... no one's been reviewing... do you guys even like this story? Leave me a review or two please!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Six: Meeting in the Froyo Store...

Finn tapped his fingers as he stared at the door, not even bothering to be subtle about the fact that he was waiting for someone to show up. Philby groaned as he lifted his spoon up, shoving it fiercely back into the plain vanilla froyo that he had paid for. "Finn... I'm sure Maybeck will be here soon. Just relax."

Charlene lifted a spoonful of strawberry froyo to her lips, one eyebrow shooting upwards. "You're telling Finn, average teenager that is in charge of a group of average teenagers, to save the world, to relax because his _sentry_, is running late?"

"Didn't know that you guys cared that much about me." Maybeck suddenly appeared, holding a large bowl of froyo in his hand. Dropping into the only empty seat at their table, he plopped his bowl down to reveal a mess of different flavors with crushed candy bars scattered across it.

Finn sighed with relief at his arrival, grabbing his spoon to lift a small bit of the raspberry cheesecake froyo to his lips. "We need to get a hold of 3D glasses."

Willa nearly spat out her death by chocolate froyo upon hearing that, her eyes widening in surprise. "What!? You wanted us to meet outside of normal times to just tell us that?"

Finn rolled his eyes, before fetching out the note that Amanda had left him. "Amanda, a classmate of mine that just happens to be a Native to the... you know where, gave me this. It's the answer we've been looking for with the clues...I just _know _it."

All eyes scanned the note, before Maybeck took a large mouthful of froyo. "So...what I'm hearing is that we need 3D glasses to help us get a different perspective on things since we're talking entertainment here."

"You got a better idea?" Finn shot back, eyebrow raising slightly in question about whether or not Maybeck was up to task.

"Nope... just checking that you did."

...

If anyone had told Finn that he was going to wish that 3D movies were still popular just last week, he would have called them off for being crazy. He bit back a groan as he checked the movie listings on last time. "Great... none of these movies are 3D!"

Mrs. Whitman raised one eyebrow upwards, glancing over at him in puzzlement. "Why would you want to see a 3D movie?"

"Nothing Mom... honest. I just was curious about if the glasses really makes a difference on how you see things in the world or not." Finn shrugged, giving her a half-truth.

Mr. Whitman shuffled the newspaper he was reading, a frown creasing his features. "Don't we have that old Barbie 3D movie downstairs? I think we still have the glasses to it."

"Dad! You're a _genuis_!" Finn took off as fast as he could, sprinting to the basement door. Taking the steps two at a time, he approached the cabinet that they kept the movies in. Pulling it open, he scanned through it until he found what he was looking for. The old 3D barbie movie used to be his sister's favorite movie, however years of being ignored meant that it now had a good layer of dust on it. Grinning to himself, Finn pulled out the box, opening it to find two beat up 3D glasses still inside. "Bingo..." He pulled one out and shoved it into his back pocket, noting that he still had to wait for the next night before he could do anything about it since they had agreed to sleep tonight.

...

"So... who was able to get the glasses?" Finn waited for everyone to show up at the warehouse before questioning his team. The response was instant... four pairs of 3D glasses in various well-used conditions were pulled out and held up in the air for his inspection. Finn grinned as he pulled out his own pair. "Good. I don't particularly like the idea of us getting behind on this so we're looking for the sun and the cloud clue tonight. Willa, Charlene, you guys take the sun. Hopefully the Overtakers won't think that we'll go back there so soon. Philby, you're with me with searching for the cloud. Maybeck, as the sentry, I think you're job is kind of obvious."

Maybeck nodded in understanding, already clenching his teeth together in determination. Willa turned her map on, scanning the hologram for a few seconds, before tapping on a building. "Splash Mountain has the most, and biggest clouds in it in the entire Kingdom. I suggest that you start there."

"Good." Finn took a deep breath, before looking each one in the eye. "If anything happens, go straight to Wayne's. I want everyone back here by midnight. Got it?"

"Got it."

...

Finn scanned the dark room, shivering as cold water seeped through his armor. After much discussion, and Philby contacting Willa to confirm a few things, it was decided that the best way for them to do this was to swim through the ride. Lifting a hand up to push his 3D glasses further up his nose, he scan the clouds that loomed above him, a frown crossing his features as he once again didn't see anything that screamed clue. Shaking his head, he was about to suggest that they turn back, when Philby's hand darted out, snagging him by the arm. "Do you hear that?"

Finn frowned, confused about why Philby sounded so scared... for five seconds. Panic seized him when one of the log shaped boats that guests would ride on came barreling down on them. He had always considered himself a mediocre swimmer until right then. With Philby right at his heels, he swam far faster than he had ever before. The log grew closer and closer... next thing he knew he was in the log himself, pulling Philby into it next to him. "Hold on! Didn't Willa say that there's a big drop just up ahead?"

"Now you remind me..." Philby pushed his 3D glasses further up his nose, worry edging his voice.

Finn leaned back as the log tipped dangerously forward, before plunging over the fall. The next room appeared to be...less dark than the others. Finn spotted the biggest clouds yet... and nearly had an heart attack at the sight of the lette sprayed painted on it. Wait... Reaching a hand up, he removed his glasses. The letters disappeared. Dropping his glasses back on his face, they reappeared. "Found our first clue..."

**A/N: Done! Schedule is changing just slightly. I'll be active in the early-ish evenings and on the weekends. Mainly cause Dad was told to work from home due to the coronavirus and with the strain the Wifi is undergoing with all the schools switching to online, Mom doesn't want anyone online when Dad's online for work. From what I've been told this is only going to last for three weeks. I'll keep you posted in case something happens, like it gets extended to a full month.**

**Reviews:**

**Jaya4Life: I didn't mean send in the number two... I meant that as in I want reviews.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Seven: Maybeck's Kidnapping...

Finn and Philby crashed into Willa and Charlene. "We got our first clue!" The four of them yelled at the top of their lungs, clearly excited about this fact.

Finn gulped for air as he stared at the girls. "What is your clue?"

"Y I and R. You?" Charlene breezed, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Philby lifted a finger up. "F M and E."

Willa punched the air with excitement, before turning to the large archway that at some point was designated as the sentry point. "Maybeck did you hear that?! We're gonna solve it!" Silence fell as he didn't respond.

Suddenly feeling uneasy, Finn walked over to the archway. Sucking in a deep breath, he whirled around to face the others. "He's gone."

"What!?" This wasn't good at all... how were they supposed to work as a time if Maybeck leaves them... if he left them willingly that is.

Finn pressed a hand over his stomach, feeling nauseous all of a sudden. "I think... I'm gonna be sick."

...

Finn knew that he was moving on autopilot. Open his locker, pull out the required textbooks, move down the hall. Sit down at his desk, take notes... He wasn't even aware of the worried glances that were being sent his way. That morning while the news was playing, Maybeck's disappearance was announced. Apparently their slim hope that he had just gone home early was in vain.

"Finn?" Dill placed a hand on his shoulder, startling the young Kingdom Keeper.

Finn jumped, jerking away from his best friend. Upon noticing the very worried look that Dill was giving him, he raised his hands up in surrender. "Sorry... but my sentry has gone missing... not only did he disappear in the middle of the night, but it was all over the news this morning."

"Wait... you mean Terry Maybeck is one of you?" Dill wrinkled his nose, clearly surprised about this discovery.

Finn shifted slightly, glancing around to see that no one was sitting, or paying attention, to the table they were sitting at. Well, except for Amanda, her brow furrowed in worry... a girl that looked familiar sitting next to her. Before Finn could place where he had seen her, the girl turned to speak with Amanda, allowing Finn to get a different perspective of her face. A gasp escaped him as he realized that it was the other extra person from his strange dream. Snapping his eyes back down to his lunch tray, he pushed the green gloop around with his fork. Eyes narrowing, he pulled the image of his dream to the forefront of his mind. Why hadn't he noticed it before...? There were _seven_ Kingdom Keepers in it... not five. Sucking in a breath, he dropped his fork down. "I think I'm gonna go call a friend of mine while its still lunch..."

"What about your green gloop? It's not like you to not eat your green gloop!" Dill straightened, surprise clearly flashing in his eyes.

Finn paused, snatching his fork up to shove the disgusting looking food item into his mouth. Swallowing it down, he dropped his fork back onto the tray. "There. I ate my veggies...happy _mom_?"

"Yep..." Finn took off, missing it when realization on what it was that he had called Dill dawn on his face... "Hey! I am not your mother!"

...

"I need your help to build two more Items!" Finn blurted out the second Philby answered his Item.

_"What!? Finn... what are you talking about?"_

"You remember how I had that crazy dream about the Stonecutter's Quill? WEll I just remembered a little detail in it... the two extras I had seen in it were both Kingdom Keepers as well. Since we only have the five Items though... we need to make two more Items." Finn ran a finger through his hair, glancing furtively at the closed bathroom stall door that was his only assurance for privacy.

_"Fine... does it matter wha... I don't know how to make the Items! We need to ask Wayne that!" _Apparently Philby was worried about his qualifications for such a task.

Finn started to pace, before catching himself. He was in a stall, there was no room for him to pace in the small space. "Philby... ask your Item for help. Maybe it knows something."

_"I already get weird looks for bringing a blue and silver cat to school... How much worse would that get when I start _talking _to it? I'll figure something out for you, alright?" _Philby paused, before speaking up once more. _"I've got to go. Class is supposed to start soon."_

"Alright... let's meet up at the Froyo shop after school so that we can discuss this in more detail." Finn sighed, realizing that Philby had a point. Lunch will be over soon. And he still needed Amanda to introduce him to her friend.

~Backtrack, Cafeteria before Finn leaves it~

Amanda could tell that something was bothering Finn. Her adoptive sister shifted slightly, glancing discreetly over at him. "He's probably feeling guilty about the missing kid."

Startled, she glanced over at her. "What makes you say that Jess?"

Jess picked up the salt shaker, sprinkling it over the green gloop that another student had warned them was merely broccoli and cheese. "My diary. Entry made three nights ago."

Amanda hesitated, before pulling out the worn book from Jess's backpack. Flipping it open, she quickly located the entry that Jess mentioned. Sucking a breath, she stared at the detailed drawing of the missing teen... wearing a silver uniform that looked almost like a cross between fantasy and sci-fi. "He's one of them..."

"Yeah... he is." Jess took her diary back, slipping it back into her backpack. "I don't know which one though..."

"The rest of the drawing kind of reminded me of Space Mountain a little bit."

"I know... My guess is that its going to be important to them." Jess and Amanda glanced back over at the table where Dill and Finn were sitting to see that Finn had already left.

**A/N: Done! Hmm... yeah... writer's block... and then I realized that I kinda needed them to recruit Jess and Amanda soon so that a certain dream can happen. As well as discover Maybeck had been kidnapped... okay that there was the whole block. I wasn't going to let him get kidnap... until I realized that um... if I don't they'll have the Stonecutter's Quill and only five Kingdom Keepers instead of the seven. And then this was born! Also Dad went to work for the first time in forever today so my updating schedule is back to normal/ still sporadic but I'm working on it all day and not just in the evenings.**

**Reviews:**

***crickets chirp loudly* Or not... I like reviews people! Send in as many as you like! You can send in five hundred reviews for all I care! Just send in a review guys!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Eight:...Maybeck's Rescue!

The froyo shop was largely empty, expect for the crowded booth where four teens were squeezed. Philby glanced around nervously, before pulling out his laptop, pulling up a datasheet. "I've been working on that project that you asked me to do Finn...and I just don't know. I can't figure this thing out for the life of me." He shook his head, frustration dancing in his eyes. "Each one appears to be completely different than the one before it...as if there was no blueprint for these things. I also am having a very hard time figuring out what the power source is."

Finn tapped his spoon against his bowl, a frown crossing his features. "There's got to be something we can do... seven not five." Finn shook his head as he glanced down at the notes Philby had brought up.

Charlene frowned as she brought her spoon up to her mouth. "Guys...what are they doing?" She nodded to the five items that appeared to be holding their own silent conference...wait. There was Finn's Fish, Philby's Cat, Willa's Chimpanzee, and Charlene's Squirrel...but why was the Dog Item there?!

"Um, isn't the Dog Item Maybeck's?" Willa raised one eyebrow upwards, clearly surprised to see his amongst their own.

Finn glanced around, before concentrating on the Items. "What are they doing?" They were now pulsing rather rapidly with their light. There was an extraordinarily bright light flooded the room for five seconds, before fading away. All of the Items stepped back revealing...a new Dove Item? "Did they just..."

"Make a whole new Item by themselves? Yeah I think they did." Philby blinked rapidly as he stared blankly at the new Item. Shaking his head, he turned to face Finn even as the six Items converged together again. "That takes care of that problem. Now how do we get them to go to the girls in your crazy dream that we're apparently taking advice from instead of actual people?"

Charlene shook her head, before scribbling something on a piece of paper. "We need to get at least an idea on where to go with this. We're still missing Maybeck."

"Try Space Mountain. Not sure where in there... but I'm sure the Keepers can figure it out." Amanda materialized next to them, arms crossed as she leaned casually against the booth's back.

Jess rolled her eyes as she shoved her way into the booth, sitting down next to Willa. "Okay... seriously though we think Space Mountain would be the best place for you to look for him."

"Space Mountain as an Maintenance room inside of the attraction. It is also known for its loud noise so no one would notice someone yelling for help...if Maybeck isn't gagged." Willa twirled her spoon thoughtfully. Everyone turned to stare at her in surprise. "What? I've been doing research so that I can help us out even when we're meeting outside like this."

"Okay then... I think the Dove Item just claimed Amanda." Finn gestured to the blue and silver Dove that was now resting on Amanda's shoulder. A hiss filled the air as a blue and silver snake round itself around Jess's legs. "And they just made a Snake Item who appears to be claiming whoever you are."

"Jess... Amanda's sister." Jess jerked her head towards her Amanda, one eyebrow raised.

Finn simply nodded, as if that made perfect sense, before turning back to the others. "Tonight...Space Mountain. Philby and I will go inside. The rest of you stand guard outside." Nods rippled through the group. They had a fellow Keeper to save.

~That Night, Space Mountain~

Finn ducked into the large building, using his watch as a flashlight as he moved deeper into the dark room to where the maintenance room was located. Stopping at the door, he glanced back to see Philby taking position nearby. Swallowing hard, he hurriedly stuck his head through the door, he still was the only one that could phase through things, peering into the much darker interior. "Maybeck? You in there?"

"Finn?" A terrified whisper filtered through the air as something, or rather some_one_, moved near the far wall of the room.

"Hold on... we're getting you out of there." Finn ducked back out, turning to face Philby. "He's in there. I presume you have what you need ready?"

Philby gave a quick, acknowledging nod even as he pulled out a small vial with a bright acid green liquid sloshing around inside of it. "Affirmative. Stand back please." Philby moved forward, unscrewing the cork in the bottle before allowing a small drop to land on the door's locking mechanism. Immediately it hissed as the pieces of metal it touched melted into goo. Philby took a deep breath, before lifting his foot up and kicking the door. Since it no longer had the locking mechanism to keep them from opening it, it banged open instantly.

The two of them darted in, quickly locating Maybeck...who was tied up in the far corner. His Item was crouched next to him, tail wagging at the sight of them. Finn pulled out the dagger that Willa had given him, crouching down to slice the rope away from his teammate. "Hold on... Willa gave me one of her daggers... there!" The rope fell free... just in time too.

"Incoming! Get out of there now!" Willa bellowed loudly, making the three boys jump in surprise.

"Come on...let's get out of here." Finn lead the way as he shot off into the dark night...

...

"Okay... do I want to know why there's suddenly seven of us instead of five?" Maybeck gestured towards the sisters, who were sitting transformed into Keepers across from him.

Like all of the Keepers, they're uniforms were most definitely futuristic armor...however they also had little changes that the others didn't have. Jess had a hooded cape that gave her an air of mystery, while Amanda had a small pair of wings sticking out of her back, and a silver miniskirt that looked as if it were made from leaves. She still had the form fitting pants that the others all had. Amanda rolled her eyes as she tapped her mouse shaped ice cream bar against her lips. "Finn recruited us. Apparently he had a dream where we were Keepers as well as you."

"Great... what are you guys supposed to be anyways? At least the others kind of make some sense, all military ya know." Maybeck arched an eyebrow as he stared at them.

Charlene spoke up, tilting her head to the side as she peered at them. " I think they're supposed to be a Sorceress and a Fairy."

"So... A Leader, A Sentry, A Strategist, An Archer, A Sorcerer... and now a Sorceress and a Fairy?" Jess arched an eyebrow upwards as she stared at Charlene in surprise.

Will gave a slow nod of her head, her expression thoughtful. "Actually...she does have a point there. Besides that, as Philby makes certain that we don't forget, he's more like a Chemist than a Sorcerer."

"How about we finish our ice cream and head to bed? I'm tired." Finn mumbled around his mouse shaped ice cream bar.

"Good plan..."

**A/N: Done! Yes... I think it makes sense? Jess and Amanda are the Sorceress and Fairy of the group... don't worry instead of weapons they'll be using their respective powers. Also, they'll be referring to Philby as their Chemist more often than not. Each Item is a different animal... the Dove Item is for the Fairy Kingdom Keeper, while the Snake Item is for the Sorceress Kingdom Keeper. Um...can't think of anything else to say...**

**Reviews:**

***crickets chirp even louder than they did last time...* Okay...guys seriously send in reviews! No reviews make me _not_ want to update this story! And I absolutely love reviews! Come on and send them on in! As many as you like as long as it's more than zero!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Nine: Danger's over... Let's go and purposely put ourselves in more danger!

Finn rolled his shoulders as he ducked into the warehouse. It has now been two weeks since they've dared to step out of the house. That had to change after the somber mood everyone had been in all day, a small girl had been attacked by a broom last night while camping with her family. His hard, he looked over to the rest of his friends. "Okay. This is what the plan is gonna be for tonight. Willa and Charlene will look for the wind clue, while Philby and I look for the stone clue. Amanda, Jess? Do you recall anywhere that might be where its hidden?"

Amanda nodded, even as Jess pulled up a map of the kingdom. Lifting a finger up, Jess pointed to one of the rides. "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh has several mentions of wind throughout it." She moved her finger to point at two more attractions. "Now then, for stone we have two choices. Tom Sawyer Island has a ton of rocks all over it...and Thunder Mountain, well, its in the name."

Willa pulled up her information on the two attractions, comparing them. "I think thunder Mountain is our best bet."

"What am I doing the entire time your guys are searching for clues?" Maybeck spoke up, arms crossed across his chest.

Finn flashed him a tight smile, before nodding to the girls. "You will be fetching Wayne as soon as we have the answer to the riddle. Amanda and Jess will be standing guard for you."

"Good."

"Everyone know what their doing?" Finn took a deep breath, bracing himself to activate the portal to the kingdom.

"Yep!" "I am as ready as I can possibly be." "Come on, let's get goin already!" "Stand guard, got it." "Please be careful out there,the Overtakers will stop at nothing to stop you from succeeding." "Let's just get the last two clues already."

...

Philby bit his bottom lip, pausing once again to scan the information that Willa had sent compiled and sent with them. "Okay...as long as we stay on the tracks we should be okay..."

"Like how we were okay with Splash Mountain and It's a Small World?" Finn muttered out of the corner of his mouth, inching his way along the track slowly, nerves throbbing under his skin as he glanced over at Philby. His constant stopping was making Finn far too nervous.

"Yeah... there as to be a reason behind the attractions coming to life like that." Philby frowned, already tugging out a vial with some kind of glowing blue liquid sloshing around in it. Upon noticing Finn's confusion over the vial, he shrugged helplessly. "Just in case of emergency. It's literally just a smoke bomb."

Finn slowly nodded to that, before continuing along the track, pulling his sword out so as to tightly grip it in his hand. "Come on... the sooner we find the clue...the sooner we can leave this place behind."

Philby nodded in agreement, inching his way slowly along. After several minutes of silence between the two of them, Philby lifted a hand up, lifting his pair of 3D glasses up, and then dropping them back down. Satisfied with the results, he pointed to where some pictographs covered a large slab of an artificial cliff. "There."

Finn glanced over to where he was pointing, immediately picking out a few letters. Like Philby, he lifted his 3D glasses up to double check that he wasn't imagining it. The letters disappeared instantly. Dropping them back into place, the letters reappeared. "T, P, N. Memorize tha..." The ground shook heavily, suddenly, knocking both boys down. Philby's vial smashed against the ground, a blue smokescreen quickly covering the two boys. "Philby!" A coughing fit tore from Finn as he accidentally inhaled some of the blue smoke.

Philby coughed loudly as he scrambled to his feet. "We need to get out of here! I've got a really bad feeling about this!" Philby darted forward, grabbing Finn with one hand while the other seized the fallen sword. Philby hauled Finn to his feet, shoving the sword's hilt into his hands. "Come on!"

Breaking at a run, the two boys sprinted towards the final stretch of track, where they could exit without triggering any alarms. Finn stumbled as something cold squeezed at his legs, holding him in place. "Philby!"

The redhead spun around, already pulling out and mixing several vials together. "Hold on Finn!" His gaze wasn't on Finn though...it was on something behind him.

An earsplitting roar tore through the air, making the hair on the back of Finn's neck to stand up on end. Slowly, he turned around to see... the giant fossil of a Tyrannosaurus Rex that they had passed not that long ago running straight towards him. "Shield!" Finn yelled loudly, quickly summoning his force-field. The extinct dinosaur roared again, its powerful jaw snapping shut over the force-field. Finn flinched as the high tech flickered under the assault. "Philby! Do something!"

"I'm working on it!" Apparently that was a bad idea to say, if the dino's sudden interest in Philby was any indicator.

Finn whirled around so as to face the back of the dinosaur as it ran after Philby. Whipping his right arm back, he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the moving fossil... his arm nearly popped out of its socket with how fast he flung it forward, his sword zipping through the air as it flew towards the walking pile of bones. _Screeeeeeeech_. Finn winced as the metal dug itself into the backbone. With an rather angry roar, which by the way Finn had disturbing that he could tell the roars apart, it turned back around and charged at him. Finn flung both arms up, covering his face as if that would help the force-field to withstand the attack better this second time around...

The attack never came. Startled, Finn looked up to see that the fossil had been turned to a giant ice sculpture. "Sorry... it was all I could do in such a short notice." Philby shrugged helplessly, already carefully putting away his vials.

"If this is what you can do with a short notice... I hate to see what you can do with a few days notice." Finn shook his head as he jogged back up to him. "let's get out of here."

**A/N: Done! Hmm, yeah all of that just happened. And apparently Finn's force-field can't stop a hungry T-Rex forever...on the bright side he had Philby with him! Next chapter they'll get the last clue and put the letters together...while eating froyo in a crowded froyo shop cause why not? Poor Philby, he was thinking he could use a smoke bomb to cover a hasty retreat in case something attacks them... he wasn't expecting that he would fall down thus shattering the vial it was in before the T-Rex showed up to stop them!**

**Reviews:**

**Me2Jessicarabbit: Glad that you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well. This one was more of an action pack one, while last time hardly anything really exciting happened. I am rambling now so... yeah. Thank you!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


End file.
